Obsessions
by Sanaia
Summary: Series of RoyxEd drabbles and oneshots. Genres and ratings fluctuate.
1. Obsessions

**Drabble 1**

**Summary:**** There was only one thing that struck Roy's interest that came as a suprise to him, and was painfully addictive.**

**Genre(s):**** Romance/Humor.**

**Pairing:**** EdxRoy.**

**Anime:**** Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**- Obsessions - **

It wasn't a very handy obsession for Roy. In fact, it only seemed to distract him more and more everyday. It was slowly, dangerously taking over his daily routine of life.

And Roy sure had plenty of work to do, especially with it piling up like it had been for the past week.

The Colonal would make up these stupid excuses, simply to get Fullmetal in his office. And sometimes, the boy would just barge in unexpectedly as if he owned the place, almost taking Roy's office door down with him. As much as this annoyed the raven-haired man, he began to come accustomed to the daily ritual.

On top of the futile, door-breaking customs his subordinate continued to demonstrate daily, Roy would purposely insult the boy just as he was about to leave, or if things suddenly became silent. Most of the time, simply saying anything that related to his height did the trick. It would send the young alchemist on a temper tantrum, letting Roy admire his honey-colored locks as they trashed about in the boys anger-filled gestures and as he spoke with a deafening scream, rambling on and on.

Roy would never know just when Edward would catch on to this ruthless act of his. Someday, he might just realize what his superiors true intentions were when they had these little meetings of theirs everyday. As funny as it seemed, Roy simply wanted to stare longingly at the boy's hair.

And maybe, Edward wouldn't mind anyhow.

**- OWARI -**


	2. Confused

**Drabble 2**

**Summary:**** Neither thought that this would be the outcome of a rather heated argument. **

**Genre(s):**** Romance.**

**Pairing:**** EdxRoy.**

**Anime:**** Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**- Confused - **

Lips touched softly.

It was difficult for both of them to understand it; exactly why they insisted on doing this with one another when they clearly had opposite trails of thoughts at any other time. Neither thought that this would be the outcome of a rather heated argument.

It just...happened. Their lips brushed together in a chaste kiss. It left them confused as to what to do, and as to why it happened in the first place.

And why they chose to go along with it, despite their hatred for one another.

Perhaps all they did was seek comfort, and they were willing to take it from whomever it was offered from. After all, they'd known each other for the longest time, and have come to memorize each other's movements, thoughts, attitude, as well as words. They never really wanted to, but...it just..._happened_.

All the Colonal and the young Alchemist could do was enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, each had already had their thoughts of shoving the other away, or scolding them, or blaming the predicament solely on them. However, they realized that it would just be a waist of time, even if they denied the feelings that shot through them when their lips made the slightest bit of contact, or even when they shared the gentlest of touches.

Because it would just happen; over and over again.

**- OWARI - **


	3. Love and Hate

**Drabble 3**

**Summary:**** There was only one thing in the world that got on Edward Elric's nerves the most.**

**Genre(s):**** Romance/Humor.**

**Pairing:**** EdxRoy.**

**Anime:**** Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**- Love and Hate - **

There was only one thing in the world that got on Edward Elric's nerves the most.

Roy Mustang.

He could literally write an entire book on all of the things he hated about the man. Such as his arrogance, his short puns, and the way he always thought of himself as better than most people. Although, Ed knew for a fact that he didn't _really_ think this (just about the opposite), but he sure acted like it sometimes.

And then, at times he just felt so frusterated with something stupid Roy had done, that he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He could never really find the heart to do so most of the time, however.

For in fact, he loved Roy Mustang as well.

And although Ed could write a book about all of the things he hated about Roy, he could write and even _bigger_ book about the things he loved about him.

Like when he'd whisper sweet, comforting words into his ear when he was truely upset about something, or when he'd put Ed before himself and go through difficult matters simply for the blonde's well-being alone.

Overall, Ed was confused as to how he could word his feelings on the matter that was Roy Mustang.

So he'd drop "I love you"'s and "I hate you"'s whenever nessecary.

**- OWARI -**


End file.
